


A Kiss to Build A Promise On.

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at getting them right, F/F, First Sailor Moon Fic, Headcanon, I'm new to the fandom, Kind of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Haruka voices her deepest need to Michiru and Michiru grants Haruka what she needs for a price. First Kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i was introduced to this couple by a friend and they became my OTP so barely knew what hit me (It was the Marine Cathedral Chapter and that scene where they're in the couples contest, I think)

This party was great by Michiru’s mother standards, which meant that Michiru was bored beyond all possible way to express it. It was your standard all high and mighty people party that was basically a dull gathering with other wealthy people where they would hear or created the most recent gossip of the socialite.

 _‘If this people knew what was coming this way, they’d be doing anything but wasting time here’_ Michiru thought to herself as she felt someone coming behind her and braced to be either hit-on or asked to dance a song (which would include getting hit-on if Michiru knew these kind of people well enough. Which she did after years of this being her childhood)

“Hey Michi, would you mind coming with me for a second?” Haruka gently whispered in her ear, Michiru not needing to look to know that Haruka had bowed down slightly to do so and could not be more thankful that Haruka did not touched her or else Haruka would’ve felt the shiver that went up Michiru’s spine at the soft touch of the blonde’s breath.

“Not at all” Michiru said and let herself be guided to a room, her arm tucking itself comfortably in the crook of Haruka’s arm when said arm was offered, and Michiru told herself to just be cool with it.

 _‘The mission is more important than your…personal tastes’_ Michiru chided herself as she caught herself staring at Haruka in that Tuxedo that made her look so handsome it melted all the hearts of the girls in attendance. And it made Michiru the recipient of hate and jealousy for being the racer’s company for the night.

Haruka lead them into an empty room with a piano and Michiru looked up at Haruka, who just signaled the violinist to go and take a seat near the instrument. As Michiru did that, her heart beat madly inside her chest as the mere thought of being alone with Haruka had become troublesome as of late. It was not only troublesome falling in love with a fellow Sailor Soldier; it was also quite idiotic if Michiru was honest with herself.

 _‘That woman’s second nature is to flirt with cute girls and mine is to get jealous in relationships. We’d last a few minutes at best’_ Michiru said to herself as a mantra every time such as this, when she was tempted to see Haruka as more than her fellow warrior in this crusade against the forces that would end the world.

As Michiru sat near the piano, she heard a distinctive click that indicated the door was locked and was sure enough that the mere fact they went into this room would be a gossip that would be entertained in socialite events to the point her mother would hear of this, even if they hadn’t spoken to each other since Michiru accepted her preferences.

“Found something?” Michiru asked nonchalantly as she assumed Haruka wanted to discuss their mission. If she had felt one of the talismans or somehow found a clue of their carriers, it seemed adequate to discuss right away what to do next and get ready to do the dirty work that was needed to save the world.

“Not really. I actually just wanted to talk” Haruka said and that made Michiru’s eyebrow go all the way up in wonder.

“About what?” Michiru had an idea, but had no intention to assume anything.

“Us” That word seemed so bizarre in Michiru’s ears. There was an ‘Us’ as in us in our fight, an ‘Us’ as we individuals with a heavy task ahead. But that ‘Us’ Haruka just said sounded to be something else that Michiru knew they couldn’t have.

“What about us?” Michiru braced to have a conversation about why it was wrong in so many ways to even attempt what she knew Haruka was about to try given how suddenly Haruka had deflated at the question thrown her way by Michiru.

“We both know there is more to us than the mission” Haruka started and Michiru limited herself to respond “There is?”

“Michi, we both know we’ve been staring at each other for too long for quite a while now” Haruka pressed on “And I know I’m not really…what you’d date, but at least let me finish here”

Michiru was intrigued at how Haruka had arrived to that conclusion but the answer came by itself in her mind

_‘Elsa has been running her mouth’_

“Go on then” Michiru said coldly, bracing to break another heart.

“I know the mission comes first but I just have to tell you this or I’m going to explode. I can’t focus on anything since I’ve accepted this and I need to get it out” Haruka said as she approached Michiru and took a seat behind the piano, her hands quickly over the keys, ready to play.

“You just said it: You’re not my type and the mission is first” Michiru said against a voice in her head that screamed to tell the world she loved Haruka back.

“Yeah but I still need to get this out and at least try. I know my chances are slim or non-existent with someone like you but I NEED to try” The look on Haruka’s face was so desperate Michiru didn’t had it in her to talk Haruka out of whatever she was about to do.

[Haruka started to play a tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jygdjphIsWM) and Michiru decided to just enjoy the one thing she was most attracted about Haruka; for the racer’s talent at the piano was something Michiru dreamed to have as accompaniment whenever she played her violin. Haruka started to sing and that was when Michiru’s mind came to a halt:

_Give me a kiss to build a dream on_  
_And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_  
_Sweetheart, I ask no more than this_  
_A kiss to build a dream on_

Michiru swallowed the knot that appeared in just a few seconds in her throat and tried to keep her calm and collected appearance.

_Give me a kiss before you leave me_  
_And my imagination will feed my hungry heart_  
_Leave me one thing before we part_  
_A kiss to build a dream on_

Michiru longed to do just that but knew that if she indulged on the petition she would not have it in herself to keep it at that. And the world would not be destroyed because two teenagers were selfish and decided to forsake their duty for something so unimportant as love.

_When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true_

Haruka then just stared at Michiru and she could see it all: Haruka’s entire soul was dedicated to this one petition, this one need that she desperately needed to have filled or else she would just die. Michiru was so moved she couldn’t help but start considering it.

_Oh, give me your lips for just a moment_  
_And my imagination will make that moment live_  
_Give me what you alone can give_  
_A kiss to build a dream on._

Haruka kept playing but it was the least of what was important right now. It all had come down to them and their little issues that were so cliché if not for the situation they were in. And Haruka was just pouring her soul out for Michiru to decide whether to tread upon and destroy or to give in, if even for just a moment, and be selfish and low and in love with this woman, even if this woman gave no evidence of having an inch of fidelity in her.

_When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you_  
_Weaving romances, making believe they're true_

_Oh, give me lips for just a moment_  
_And my imagination will make that moment live_  
_Oh, give me what you alone can give_  
_A kiss to build a dream on_

The instant Haruka finished singing Michiru stood up and granted Haruka her wish, the kiss soft at first but then Haruka’s lips parted and her tounge grazed Michiru’s lips and the aquanette felt the begging in that action. Before even thinking about it Michiru slipped her own tongue in Haruka’s mouth and felt her cheeks wet with the emotions the singing had brought out of Michiru.

They parted when the air had ran out and saw Haruka was crying her own tears as well.

“We both know there’s no turning back from this” Michiru said and forced herself to do this, for the sake of the world she had to do this “Haruka, promise me by all you hold dear that the mission comes first”

“Michi, I-” Haruka got cut off by a cold stare of Michiru that froze the blonde to the bone.

“Promise me, ‘Ruka” the aquanette begged…but how could you promise by all you hold dear when the person that asks is all you hold dear in this Earth and ever will need.

“I promise” Haruka said solemnly and Michiru sat in the blonde’s lap, kissing her again, enjoying the moment and the fact that the world had become worth saving just with this little thing. If Haruka was worth anything she’d keep her word and they’ll figure something out about all else that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. Hope I got them right and that you guys enjoyed this. Come and find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines and let's all bask in the sweet lovelyness of this ship
> 
> P.S: There might be more. Not sure, tbh.


End file.
